Mating Season
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Tai Lung is back but he hasn't come without a reason. He wants the Dragon Warrior as his mate and would do anything to make him so. A deal with Shifu can make that happen but how will Po react.
1. Chapter 1

**Mating Season**

Shifu tiredly rubbed his head. After all these years….He should have known. Not only was the jeopardy of the Palace was in stake but maybe even the entire world. He had thought about giving the message to Five but what good could they do against _him_ now?

A shift, a thump, movement, _breath_.

Shifu slowly turned around to his face his son. _Tai Lung_. Whom glared down on him, his green eyes were striking him like lightning. Shifu had been expecting him.

"Father." Tai Lung says with a slight rumble in his throat. "I've arrived."

It seemed that Tai Lung was waiting on something. Maybe the five to burst through the door and try to fight him? When he felt that no one else was within the Palace, the leopard relaxed but only a _little._

"You don't have the Five with you?" Tai Lung asks amusingly. "I thought you would have wanted them around since your son is back in town?"

"I don't need them to fight my battles." Shifu held his staff closer to his chest.

Tai Lung blinked, with a chuckle, he added. "Oh, and what if I am not here to fight?"

"Then what are you here to do?" Shifu asks becoming more hostile towards his unwanted visitor.

Tai Lung smiled at his father's insecurities and cautiousness. "I've come to strike a deal."

"A deal? What do you want? Money? Power?" Shifu asks harshly. "What else? You want to come here and make a fool of me?"

Tai Lung glared at him, "I've come to say that I will protect this stupid Valley and its people with that ludicrous team of yours but with only one condition."

Shifu said nothing as he listened to his go on. He eyed him warily before signing, "On what condition?"

"I want to take one of your students as my mate." Tai Lung grinned evilly at his father's horrified expression. He continued, "It's been so long since I have been able to have a fulfilling partner. And who would be more fulfilling than a student of The Master Shifu?"

"I will not give you one of my students!" Shifu barked. "You do not even come worthy of their presence let alone their touch and you believe that I would just hand one off to you!?"

"I think you would if you learned what I learnt from ancient kung fu masters mid east." Tai Lung stepped toward his father. "If you knew," Tai Lung growled, "You'd give them up faster than the blink of an eye."

Shifu froze in his place. He now regretted not calling the five.

"So what do you say Father?" Tai Lung smiled. "Do we have a deal?"

Line Break.

"I told you I would stuff 400 dumplings in my mouth!" Po and the five walked into the Jade Palace after a night of celebration for their anniversary since the day they had made him Dragon Warrior and defeated Tai Lung.

"I didn't think you could do it." Tigress smiled.

Po blushed awkwardly, "Y-yeah!"

Everyone had noticed the change between him and Tigress over their years of training together and their experiences of battling not only evil but with their emotions as well. They all had grown much together actually. They had learned so much more after Po had arrived who had taught them something that Shifu could have never taught them; Friendship.

"So Po," Crane asks as they enter the Jade Palace. "Any plans later?"

"You mean for tomorrow?" Po rubs his chin. "Well I was thinking about visiting my dad and staying there for a fee says since he-"

A sudden feeling overcame the panda as they stepped only one foot into the Palace. He knew something wasn't right.

"Po?" Viper asks slither to his feet. "Are you ok?"

The Dragon Warrior said nothing as he slowly furthered deeper into the Palace's main room. The Five had too become cautious as they followed their leader into their home. Each posed for a fight.

"You sense something Po?" Monkey looks around their home. "I don't see anything."

"It could be because the lights are off."

The team froze. They knew that voice. Each looked to another frantically hoping it was just their imagination. When no one responded to one another, they all had a resonating fear above them.

With a blink of an eye, the lights turned on. There, standing near the candle light by the door, was Tai Lung.

"Tai Lung." Po whispered. "How?"

"I don't think it's time for questions-" Tai Lung scratched his chin. "At least not for now-"

"What are you doing here?" Tigress growled.

Tai Lung grinned, "Now what did I just say?"

"Where is Shifu and why are you here?" Monkey asks not as bold as Tigress but just as commanding. "Po defeated you once-"

"Your master and I have struck a deal." Tai Lung sighs after not being able to talk without answering their questions. The Five were silent.

"What deal would Shifu make with you?" Viper hissed.

Tai Lung disappeared then reappeared in front of them. The Five all jumped and stepped back. The leopard was fast. Faster than before.

"A deal where I would have the chance to take on you as my mate in exchange I will turn to the good side." Tai Lung watched as their expressions dropped.

The Five didn't believe it.

"I'd rather hear it from Shifu!" Crane yelled.

"It...It is true." a voice appeared from the shadows. Shifu, worn with age, stepped out into the light. "I am sorry but it is the only way to protect the Valley."

"Shifu…" Tigress eyes widened at her master.

Shifu looked down at the floor, he couldn't look his students in the eyes, "Tai Lung, go ahead, choose."

Tai Lung stepped forward eyeing them all but he knew which one he wanted. He stood in front of Po, in a quick instant, his paw was squeezing the fabric between the panda's crotch. He looked back at his father, "I want this one."

Po's face lit up into a wildfire as the leopards paw squeezed harder. Tai Lung looked back at him with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you, Dragon Warrior." Tai growled softly leaning over to gently lick the pandas cheek. "So much fun."

The pandas eyes seemed conflicted. He was frozen in a statue as they leapord continued to plant short licks on him.

"Where is your room?" Tai Lung asks as he licked the panda's ear.

The Five could do nothing but watch in fright as the Dragon Warrior was pursued by the leopard. Tigress blood had boiled but her master had made this deal. It was not one for her to intervene. Yet what could they do?

"Tai Lung." Shifu coughed.

The snow leopard growled as he pulled away from his soon to be mate, "Yes? What is it?!"

A frown appeared on Shifus face. "Nevermind. Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis. Come now, we are not staying at the Palace tonight...As you can see…."

He didn't need to finish the sentence. Everyone knew what he had meant. Tai Lung needed the Palace to do his business with Po.

The Dragon Warrior gulped.

"Hurry up and leave!" Tai yelled. The Five had packed their things and had been out only in seconds. Tigress and the team had said words of encouragement to the Dragon Warrior as they passed.

With them gone, Tai could finally do what he had wished with the Panda that had been feeling his thoughts ever since their last battle.

"Now," Tai Lung turned back to the panda that seemed to be shaking. The leopard licked his lips. "Let's get you stripped."

"Actually...I'm um….pretty hungry." Po nervously says placing a hand on his belly. "You don't mind I'd we eat first?"

"You ate already." Tai narrowed his eyes. His paws firmly grasped the rope used as a belt on Po's pants. "Lets drop these and head to your bedroom."

"M-my room is pretty small for the both of us-"

"A guest room then." Tai Lung pulled the rope unloose. The pandas pants would have fell to the floor of the panda didn't catch them in time. The leopard growled. "Po."

"W-w-what?" the Dragon Warrior asks as innocently as he could. "I'm a little tired too and-"

"We can share a bathe in the springs." Tai Lung commands. "Then bed."

Po wasn't sure about Tai Lung's use of the word but hopefully during the bath he could get some answers from the leopard.

Line Break.

"Get in." Tai Lung instructed the Panda as he stripped himself of his clothing and hopped into the bath.

Po had taken off his pants but hurriedly stepped into the spring before Tai Lung could get a peek of him. The leopard was on the opposite side of him, watching him. Neither moved from their spots.

"So...Tai...what are you doing back?" Po asks playing with the bubbles of the water. The leopard eyed him up and down. Po nervously laughed. "O-oh y-yeah to mate me."

The leopard moved toward him making the panda move backward.

"I-I meant how are you back? I kinda destroyed you." The Dragon Warrior inched backwards. "Where were you? What happened after I used the Wushu Finger Hold?"

"I was in Mid East. How I survived the Wushu Finger Hold, I don't even know myself. I was hurt; badly. I had travelled far after our battle to be taken in by complete strangers who I now know as family." Tai Lung was now in front of Po, he wrapped his arms around the Pandas neck and began to purr into the warrior's fur.

Po twitched a little, "But if they were like family then why did you leave?"

"I wanted something more than family." Tai Lung rubbing his body against Po's. "Something I could bring back to them proudly."

Po held back a moan as Tai Lung began to gently rub against his crotch with his own. The leopard began to place kisses down his neck.

"Tai…" Po breathed out in short pants. "Please...stop."

"Panda I smell your scent." Tai Lung sniffs in deeply. "You smell so ready to mate."

The leopard placed a hot kiss on the Dragon Warrior's mouth. Po was dazed for a moment as Tai Lung began to stick his tongue into his mouth.

Po had snapped to his senses. The enemy was kissing him! The leopard that tried to kill him! Who tried to kill his friends! His master! His Tigress! Po broke away from the kiss and pushed Tai Lung away.

He wiped his mouth with his arms and dared not to look at the leopard.

"Was something wrong with the kiss?" Tai Lung asks. "Did I accidentally bite you? I'm sorry sometimes they can get in the way-"

"Why me? Why do you want me so badly?" Po asks staring at the water with a vague expression. "Is it because I defeated you? Because I'm the Dragon Warrior? What is it? Why pop up and out of the blue make me your mate?"

Tai Lung was quiet.

"Well," Po asks as his anger boiled. "What's the reason?"

"Ever since our battle," Tai Lung says quietly almost like he were scared someone else than Po would hear him. "You taught me something I never learned and since then my thoughts have only been on you...Yes, your strength does entice me more than you know actually. And holding The Dragon Warrior title is a bonus but I would still want you as my mate even if you didn't have those qualities anymore."

The leopard heard the panda scoff, "No you wouldn't. I'd be just a big fat panda that no one would want. And just because I taught you something and been on your doesn't mean you're in love with me."

Tai Lung did not have time to say anything as the Dragon Warrior stepped out of the spring and began to dress himself.

"What are you doing? Get back here!" Tai growled. Po said nothing as he tightened the rope around his pants.

The panda met the leopard's eyes. "I'm going to bed."

Tai sat in the as spring confused as he watched the panda make his way back into the Palace. The leopard could hear Shifus voice in his head mocking him.

 _Be Gentle._

 **A/N: Wooooh! I hope you guys love this! I was suppose to work on my other KFP but this works too! Remember to Review, Fave or follow! Give me feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mating Season**

Po sat on the edge of his bed feeling queasy. Any second now, Tai Lung would come into the room and demand that he mated with him. It made the Dragon Warrior sick to his stomach.

Why would Shifu even make a deal like this? The panda grimaced, his eyes squeezed shut. He knew that his master wanted to protect the people by any means necessary but was this necessary? He had pawned off one of students to a villain! How strong had Tai Lung become that Shifu believed the Five nor the Dragon Warrior could defeat him? It rang in Po's head constantly.

"Panda!" Tai Lung yelled throughout the Palace. "Where are you?"

Po said nothing as he stared at his feet. He knew Tai Lung was getting closer to his room. The cat could smell him from a mile away with his nose. He waited patiently as footsteps echoed closer.

The door was slid roughly open, "Here you are!"

Tai Lung was still naked from when they had bathed, the cat had not even bothered to put on clothes because it would get in the way of their later activities. He was also dripping of water on the Palace's newly waxed floors…His sudden demeanor of anger had only little left when he saw his soon mate on the bed.

"What are you doing just sitting there?" Tai growled. Po's tired eyes had glanced up to him the back down to the floor where water was building off of the cat. "Why did you just leave?"

The Dragon Warrior's fists clenched, "I would rather fight before I ever give up to you."

"Is that so?" Tai mocked coming closer to the panda. He tried to rest his paw on Po's shoulder but it was caught between the paw of black and white.

Po was glaring at him, "Don't touch me."

"Would you still like that fight?" Tai snatched his hands out of the pandas. "If I win, I get touch whatever I want whenever I want. If you win, I'd leave the Valley."

"That doesn't mean you'll stay good." Po thought for a moment. Tai Lung leaving out of the Fives sight wasn't good. He needed to be watched. The panda had decided. "If I win, you have to stay in the Valley, become good, and do as I say."

"That seems like a lot." Tai frowned.

Po lightly muttered "You asked for a lot as well…."

"Deal." Tai raked his eyes over the panda in front of him. "I am going to have such a fun time deciding what part to touch first."

The Dragon Warrior had flinched.

"Go spend the night in one of the guest's rooms." Po's shaky voice pointed to the door. "After our battle is when we decide who sleeps where."

"Well, I should be making myself comfortable here since I am going to win tomorrow." Tai looked around the panda's cramped bedroom. He rubbed his chin, "I guess it is as small as you had said."

"Can you leave so I can sleep?" Po asks slightly angered by the cat's presence.

Tai Lung leaned over and kissed the panda on his cheek. He purred softly into the others ear, "Have sweet dreams my mate."

The leopard rubbed underneath the others chin with a look of so much passion and maybe even love in his eyes. He placed another kiss on the panda's mouth. It was quicker than the last. With a smile, he walked out of the room leaving the Dragon Warrior to tingle by his touch.

Po gently reached up one of his paws and touched his mouth and cheek. He had never been kissed like that, well, he had never been kissed at all before Tai Lung abruptly showed up and started having motives for him. The first kiss he ever had was in the springs where the leopard stuck his tongue in.

It was more sultry than sweet kiss he had just been given. A blush formed on the panda's black and white cheeks. This kiss felt so nice and the way Tai Lung looked…

He shook his head and laid down on his cot. Tai Lung was only being cocky like he was before. Nothing had changed. He still thought he was the best and Po was still a big fat panda.

The Dragon Warrior closed his eyes. Hopefully his dreams wouldn't include that kiss…and Tai Lungs naked form...

Line Break.

Tai Lung had spent his night thinking about his father's words. Instead of being too rash and forceful, he would have to be _gentle_ and _kind_ to the panda before he decided to become his mate.

Last night, he had saw a change when he had kissed the panda. He was sure that Po would have responded back if he hadn't pulled away quickly.

Now he had knew what Shifu had meant. Po was a slow passionate lover that needed time to get used to having the feel of another on him while Tai Lung was a rough and distant leopard who liked quick, rough sex and didn't take any time for foreplay. He wanted to get straight to the point.

Po might have also needed words of encouragement. Tai Lung knew his words of their last battle still stung the panda by the way he talked. The leopard also needed to get the Dragon Warrior not to be so shy with him. In the springs, Po had not wanted to take his pants off. It irked him.

Really, he didn't care about the panda's size. Tai Lung had said what he had before because he was angered and jealous but now his own words were coming back to haunt him.

In all honesty, he wanted to touch panda's fat, hold it, caress his belly, and sleep on the Dragon Warrior. From what he had felt so far, it was better than what he had imagined. Po had such smooth fur, soft body, and as plump as a pillow. A blanket for Tai Lung to snuggled with.

He had been so caught up in his daydreams that his body began reacting before he knew it. Thank goodness for his self-tolerance or he would have been in bigger trouble than he was now dreaming about his mate.

Most of his dreams were almost the same nowadays. Except for the unusual ones that included him and the Dragon Warrior. He had many dreams about them but these...these made all of Tai Lung's tolerance disappear.

These were dreams of Po being _his_ dominate. Every blue moon these dreams would occur. Tai would be weak after battling beside his mate, Po becoming the dominant and _taking_ Tai each night as the leopard healed. Those were the dreams that left Tai Lung sweaty in the morning and sheets soaked.

Thinking of them were even worse.

Tai had questioned his part in their (if there will be) relationship. It would be right for the Dragon Warrior to be the leader in whatever he does, but Tai Lung had a deep pride within himself that he should not be beneath anyone. He wouldn't put himself as sub unless he were made to do so.

Shaking the thoughts away from his mind, Tai Lung had went to bed nude as he was before. He didn't care for clothing when he slept; it felt more natural anyway. Plus seeing the Dragon Warrior eyeing his body the way he did, his stay felt a lot better than it did before.

Tai Lung had closed his eyes. He needed to remember that being gentle and slow would make Po his mate. _Gentle and Slow._

Line Break.

"Are you ready Panda?" Tai Lung asks loudly as he searched the halls for the missing warrior. He had went to the panda's room but he was nowhere to be found. "Where are you?"

A feeling of dread overcame the cat. What if Po had ran away while he was sleep? Tai Lung's stomach had tightened at the thought of his mate leaving him.

The sudden sound of sizzling followed by the smell of food snapped Tai from his horrid thoughts. He quickly ran into the kitchen to find the panda in a torn white apron hovering over the stove.

Hearing a noise behind him yet didn't turn around, Po lowly greeted the leopard. "Good morning."

"Good...good morning." Tai pants. "What are you cooking?"

Tai felt his stomach inwardly rumble at the smell of whatever was on the stove. He tried looking over the pandas shoulder but Po was just too big to see over.

"Brown Rice Congee." The panda gently stirred the rice. "And Ci Fan Tuan." he then placed them out of the oven and onto the stove. He turned halfway toward the leopard. "...Would you like some?"

It was obvious that Po had made enough more than for himself. Even if he were annoyed with the leopard, he still wanted the other to be fed.

"Sure." Tai Lung took a seat at the small kitchen table. He boredly watched his soon to be mate cooking for him. A smile appeared on his face. The thought of Po cooking just for him made his cold heart warm. "It smells good."

"Thank you." Po softly answers as he fixed their bowls.

Tai Lung raised a brow, Po was being shyer than before. "Is something the matter? Do you still wish to fight?"

The Dragon Warrior placed Tai's bowl in front of him and took a seat beside the leopard. Tai had got a good look at the panda when he had sat. Po looked as if he hadn't slept in days, there were darker circles under his reddish eyes. Had Po been crying?

"It's nothing, I only have an uneasy stomach." The panda took small sips of his congee. He didn't have any energy to eat like he usually would be. He was restless and weak this morning. "I will be fine."

Tai rubbed the others back. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm fine." Po repeated pushing Tai Lung's paw away from his back. "I just need to go and have more sleep."

Tai didn't believe him. "I will push our fight to next week if you are not better by this evening."

"Alright." Po agreed not feeling too well to argue with the leopard. "I need to go to the village for-"

"I will go." Tai Lung says before the panda could finish his sentence.

Po shook his head. "I don't believe that is the best thing since you are…"

"I have been in the village before, everyone has forgotten about my looks since the last battle." Tai Lung ensures him. "I have walked around in plain sight and no one seems to notice. No wonder these people are bound to trouble."

Po frowned. "Fine."

They had eaten their breakfast in silence.

Line Break.

Tai had walked into the village looking over the list his love had given him. It was filled with medicines, food ingredients, and many chores.

He had been halfway finished with the list when he had been dragged into some shop by an old goat woman. The shop was filled with some sort of pink light and rose smelling scent that Tai didn't like at all.

"What are you selling?" Tai asked looking around the shop. There were jars all around the room filled with some sort jam.

The goat sat on a pink pillow in the middle of the room. "I see your energy."

"Yes and?" Tai scrunched his nose. The smell of roses began to intense. "What about it?"

"It is strong, and very _tight_." She went on. "I feel your energy and it has been wanting something for a long time, perhaps a lover?"

Tai twitched, "Go on."

"I have special oils and lotions." She motioned her paw to the shelves on her right. "And other forms of assistance if you wish to look."

The leopard but his lip. He knew that he shouldn't be here, Po would scold him endlessly. It was not like he would use them immediately if he were to buy them anyway. But what was the harm of looking?

The goat had showed him lubricants, powders, sex enhancers, and aphrodisiacs to kick things off. Tai felt his heart pound as he eyes the aphrodisiacs. He could get Po to take one and the panda would become vulnerable to his paws.

He only needed a few…

"See something you like?" The goat lady smiled at him.

Tai had turned to her slowly with a nod. His heart pounded in his chest. He had ended up buying lubricants, oils, and aphrodisiacs. They were all in a big brown bag that he had to carry with the rest of his groceries back to the Palace.

He had learned from his trip that as Dragon Warrior, Po had a lot to do around the village. He had to read books to children, teach them the good in the world, and basically help anyone in need. Tai Lung had done only two of those things; read to children and told them about good. It was hard trying to explain to such small children-he had a short temper but he had learned to control it of he wanted to mate with the Dragon Warrior.

"I'm back." Tai Lung called throughout the Palace. He walked into the kitchen and placed the bags down. Hurriedly, he had grabbed his own _personal_ items he had bought from the old goat.

He had turned around to become face to face with Po.

"Hello, Tai." Po tiredly yawned. "What's that?"

The panda pointed to the jars in the leopards hand.

Tai tried to pass the panda. "There just a few things I picked up on the way back. And if you'll excuse me."

Po had taken a jar from the leopard's paw before Tai could even blink. The panda read the front of the pinkish liquid. It had 春藥 written across its sides. The next one in Tai's hands had 潤滑油.

"What are you doing with these?" Po asks stepping away from the leopard. "Why would you even have these?"

Tai had frozen seeing the Dragon Warriors face. Po was scared, shocked, and even hatred in those kind sweet eyes.

"You wanted to use this?" Po backs into the wall. "You wanted to use this stuff on me? So you can have your way with me?"

"No!" the leopard shouted. "I-I mean-"

"You mean what Tai?" the panda backed away further into the wall.

"I wanted to use them on myself." Tai embarrassingly says looking into the eyes of the panda. He had thought, maybe at least once, he could use them on himself if things were not going right between him and po. He sighs, "I...I didn't mean for you to see these-"

"Oh." Po looked away from the leopard. He hadn't thought of Tai as the type to…

Tai Lung looked down, "May...May I have my other one back?"

Po quickly handed the other jar over. Tai had said nothing when he received the jar. He and Po had shared a glance that was quickly broken away.

Tai, after a silence, walked away from the Dragon Warrior in shame.

Line Break.

Po had taken his time with dinner. He hadn't felt so great since this morning bout now his thoughts were more intense about the leopard since he had discovered the jars.

Did Tai really use those? Where did he even buy them? What did he do _exactly_ with them?

Po had finished their dinner of Tom Yam soup. He hadn't felt like yelling for the leopard so instead he had walked to Tai's bedroom.

He had stopped midway in the hall.

What if Tai were using those things on himself right now? Po didn't want to interrupt or walk in on anything he didn't want to see. However there wasn't any sounds being made in the Palace except for Po's footsteps.

Tai would make noise wouldn't he?

Suddenly a door opened in the hall. Po watched as Tai Lung exited his room. The tired leopard had rubbed his face then sniffed the air.

Quickly, Tai turned his head to see Po staring at him.

"Oh god." Tai rubbed his face once more seeing the Dragon Warrior. He felt like explaining himself again but knew his efforts were going to fail miserably. "Po-"

"Dinners ready." the panda blushed looking away from the leopard. "You can come and eat if you-"

Tai had appeared in front of the panda. "I am sorry Po that you had saw what you did. I knew I shouldn't have bought them but…" Tai struggled with his next words. "I couldn't control myself."

"It's f-fine." Po lied rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly, his lips were taken by another's in a slow and passionate kiss.

Tai wrapped his arms around the panda's neck and deepened the kiss. He wanted to go further but had stopped himself. He already made a fool out of himself. He broke away, "Again, I am sorry for what I've done."

Po licked his lips, tasting Tai's lips that were on his. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have went through your things."

"I…" Tai buried his head in Po's shoulder. "I would not mind if you…"

He had to stop himself again. He had made it this close without the panda pushing him away. He just wanted to enjoy the moment in the Dragon Warrior's arms.

"M-mind if I what?" Po fearfully asked yet a feeling of curiosity and slight arousal hid beneath it.

Tai kissed his cheek before biting his ear. "Wrap your arms around me."

Slowly, Tai felt big strong arms slide around his waist in a friendly hug. His heartbeat thumped through veins. It felt like one of those _special_ dreams. He unwrapped his arms from Po's neck and used his paws to guide the Dragon Warrior's down toward his tail. He looked at Po to see if the panda was conflicted only to find him in a complete state of lust. Po was drooling over him.

"You can play with my tail." Tai Lung says as he kissed him all over his face. He guided the panda's paws to his tail and felt the fat digits tease him. "Just like that Po.." he panted. "Just like that."

The Dragon Warrior had no idea what came over him. One second he was scared to even talk to the leopard but now, Tai Lung in his arms moaning his name...It made him lose all his senses.

"Po," Tai growled softly. "Stroke it."

Po had followed the orders blindly. He began to stroke the cat's tail. He watched Tai wither beneath him and shudder with every stroke.

Tai Lung smelled the aroma in the air. He and Po were both ready to mate. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head as the panda stroked him but the large scent of _need_ hit him hard from the panda. He opened his eyes to see the Dragon Warrior sweating, and having labored breathing. His mate needed attention too.

"Let me stroke you." Tai's hand travels to the hem of Po's pants. "Let me please you, my mate."

He had cut the rope of Po's belt and had stuck his paw between the area of Po's legs. He faintly chuckled, "You are a big boy?"

Po didn't say anything as he desperately thrusted his hips into Tai's paw. The leopard began to smell sex filling the room.

"You can mate me." he bit his lip as he felt Po twirl a digit around his tail. He had forgotten all about his pride as he cried out. "Take me on the floor! Mate me!"

Tai wanted Po in between him, inside him, on top of him, everywhere! Their sex filled the Palace driving the leopard mad. They were not even mating but damn this was the best experience he was having.

He had jumped on top of Po making the panda fall hard onto the floor. He began to dry hump the Dragon Warrior mercilessly. He rode him maniacally for two minutes before strong paws were placed on his hips to control his movements. Tai looked down to see what was wrong.

His eyes met Po's strong and assertive ones.

"Tai." Po said shakingly. "Stop this."

"I have lubricants." The leopard moaned out painfully. "We can use them, I can prepare myself for you if don't want to do it." Tai tried moving a little on top of the panda but it was no use. He saw that the Dragon Warrior was not going to mate with him yet. Sadly he moaned. "Please, please Po at least use your paw on me…"

Tears built in Tai Lung's eyes. He hadn't participated in mating season so long due to his imprisonment and now he was in full swing of it. His sex was hung, begging for a release, his body hot and heavy. He craved the Dragon Warrior.

"Please…" Tai's voice slightly above a whisper. "I want to fuck you so badly panda that I am hurting. Please have mercy if you wish to dominate me."

Saying those words were easier than he thought. He felt something underneath him harden as he sat on Dragon Warriors lap. He looked down at the panda.

Po blushed. He never had thought that Tai would actually give him the chance to be the dominate. It made him, embarrassingly, horny to hear his mate talk like a sub. He slowly unleashed his grip on Tai's hips. The leopard began to slowly ride him this time, sending a pleasant vibe of pleasure to the Dragon Warrior.

Tai was taking it slow for his mate. Their minds were jumbled with ecstasy. He wished that he weren't just dry humping the panda and that they were fully naked, wet,and mating like he had planned.

"Do you still not wish to mate?" Tai pants desperately. The serene look on the panda's face had scrunched into discomfort. The leopard went on, "If we mate, I will ride you how many times you wish just like this."

A grunt escaped the panda's lips.

"I will give you oral assistance if you wish." Tai Lung added hoping to strike a deal. The panda said nothing still, his eyes were closed tightly as he laid under Tai. Finally, Tai Lung saw a mood change to calm. He whispered, "Are you shy Po?"

No answer.

The leopard didn't need to hear it. He felt Po's cock stiffen underneath him after hearing the question.

"Am I your first Po?" Tai leaned down and kissed his panda on the lips. A nod from the Dragon Warrior. The leopard smiled. "Do you like the idea of me under your control?"

No answer. However, Po's cock twitched in amusement of the idea.

"I will open my legs to you Dragon Warrior." Tai kissed down the pandas chest. "I will let you experience your first time as a dominate, I will _listen_ to any command you want, and I will _do_ any command."

Po opened his eyes looking at Tai. "You...you will?"

"Y-yes" Tai had forgotten he was riding the panda, he had became so close to coming he hadn't even noticed. He bit his lip. "Anything for you."

The smell in the air was noticeable to the leopard. His panda had gasped with a jolt, the Dragon Warrior had cum. The release of his seed left a wonderful scent on Tai. Deciding to let himself go, Tai had cum.

Wanting to savour the moment, Tai snuggled down on Po's chest and nuzzled his lover's neck. He rubbed his head all over the panda to leave his scent.

Without warning, Tai Lung was pushed off his lover and was sent flying over to the next side of the room. Po rose uneasily then sprinted to the bathroom.

The leopard rubbed his sore head from the impact of the cold hard floors of the jade palace and could hear the sounds of vomiting being made from the Dragon Warrior.

Tai rose from the ground, walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked. "Po? Is everything alright?"

"Leave me." Po mumbled from the other side.

Tai shook his head warily. "Is there anything I can do-"

"You've done enough!" the panda yelled. "Just leave me alone! Can you do that?! Stay away!"

The snow leopard felt his heart break, he hooded sadly. "Alright Dragon Warrior." he had walked away to the springs to clean himself.

Po was hovered over the vomit covered toilet. He was sicker than before and even more ashamed. He had fallen for one of Tai's moves and now his underwear was stained with cum that made him ill just thinking about it.

The Five would be ashamed, angered, and most of all disappointed that he had been seduced by the leopard who from now on will fill his fantasies at night.

 **A/N:** _ **Like Fire! Hellfire! This burning desire! (This goes great with the chapter!)**_ **Merry Christmas you guys! Here's another chapter! Remember to Review, Fave or Follow! Lovies~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mating Season**

Tai Lung grimaced as he heard the vomiting from the other side of the door. His Dragon Warrior still had not come out of the bathroom. The leopard could barely take the suspense of waiting on his love.

"Po, _darling_ , please…" He had tried to be the least bit kind but this was starting to get on his nerves. "Is there anything-"

"I told you leave me alone." Po sounded sick yet he spoke in way a that a warrior was suppose. He was strong and commanding. "Can't you understand that?" he snapped.

Tai flinched then leaned against the door sadly, "Was I that, panda?"

"No." Po's voice faded out a little. "You were good. Really good."

"That makes me feel a lot better than you know." Tai looked down to his feet and with a sigh he looked back to the door. "Would you like to know something about me?"

"Sure." the panda agreed, not sure if he could disagree plus curiosity always got the best of him.

The leopard stared at his feet. "I have not participated in my heat cycle in over twenty years because of my imprisonment..."

"T-that a long time." Po says surprised. He hadn't thought about that actually, no wonder Tai was in such a hurry to mate with him. The panda began to feel bad for him.

"But when I did participate, I never had the right partner." Tai shuddered. "I was always rejected due to either fear or non attraction and because of that I have become accustomed to pleasing myself."

Po thought back to the jars, a blush formed on his cheeks.

"For the first few times I had done it, I was sick with myself." he admitted. "I had told myself that it would have to do since their is no one who would want me."

The Dragon Warrior felt his heart tear a little hearing Tai's confession.

"I was too dangerous to be around, too angry, too everything for a person to run when I offered they mate with me." Tai clenched his fist. "I just wanted someone who could not only fulfill my wishes but a person who _knew_ me like no other did and not just see a large leopard with a strong libido too big for them to handle."

"Tai," Po mumbles not knowing what else to say. He was flattered that the leopard saw him that way but he was cautious as well. Tai was a dangerous as people believed.

"I wanted you as my mate…" Tai closed his eyes as he heaved the truth. "I knew you would think like the others, you'd turn me down, so I knew the only way to have you was to threaten your precious village. Forcing you was the only way."

Po looked away from the door. Tai was probably right.

"Am I really that terrible for wanting something so badly?" Tai asks warily. "Am I?"

"Yes." Po sighed deeply. "Yes you really are."

The leopard had hitched a breath, his heart thumped loudly in his chest, and his eyes felt sore as if he were about to cry. He felt all his dreams come crashing down on him as he heard his panda speak.

"You threaten people in order to get what you want, you put lives on lines, and you didn't care if my feelings actually came into your mating." Po felt anger build as he went on. "You had just walked in and claimed me! Tai you didn't even know if I was taken or dating someone or if I just-"

"You were courting someone?" Tai asks incredulously, his voice was hoarse, and his body numb.

Po had but his lip. He had been talking way too much. Sadly he nodded, "K-kinda."

"Were you thinking of someone else?" the leopard swallowed thickly he was answered with an 'uh?'. The leopard growled. "When I was riding you, Your eyes were shut tight as if you were thinking of someone else."

"Tai-" Po was cut off.

"Who?" Tai's heart was breaking and it had shower in his voice. "Who was it? Was it another male?"

"N-no." the Dragon Warrior felt lower now as he could sense the shaking leopard behind the door.

Tai twitched feeling his blood thump harshly into his veins. His ears were perked, and his teeth gashed. He had thought back to when he had met the panda, to now. Who could have taken his spot?

"Tai." Po shuddered knowing what he was about to say. "When you had rode me, my thoughts were completely on you."

"Then why close your eyes if you had the chance to see me."

"I was trying to not concentrate on how good you looked on top of me because I would have came quicker...I didn't want to embarrass myself after two or three strokes." the Dragon Warrior admitted blushing like a fool. "When I opened my eyes again and saw you looking so beautiful and caught in ecstasy, I couldn't take it anymore and-"

"You came." Tai gasped not once realizing that as soon after Po had opened his eyes that the panda had cum. "You...you thought I was beautiful?"

"I'm sorry." Po apologized. "You were so caught in the moment…"

"I've never been called beautiful." Tai looked down at himself. He had been called other words, some not as nice but never had he been called beautiful.

Po chuckled on the other side. "You are. Very."

"Does this mean you find me attractive enough to mate with?" Tai's voice spurred with a slight rumble. "You can do anything to me." he reminded the warrior.

Po was silent.

"Do you not enjoy the idea of us being mates?" Tai asks seeing that every time he brought up the word, the panda would become frigid. "Does that not excite you?"

"I-it does...but mates? Isn't that for life?" Po sounded scared. "How do I know that this isn't just some fling we're having and we end up unhappy as mates?"

"Po, is that really you how feel?" Tai asks. "I don't think of you as a fling, I'm seriously trying to make you my mate. I think of you as a potential significant other, I love you so much panda."

The Dragon Warrior couldn't speak. Did Tai Lung really say he loved him? His mouth felt like lead for he could not lift it open.

"Do...do you not like me?" the leopard questions the pandas silence. "Is it that simple? Am I unlikeable?"

"Your likeable!" Po bursted hearing the sad mew from the cat. He couldn't bear listening to someone be sad over themselves. "I-it's just our past, and we didn't talk much, we had only really talked for like twenty minutes including before and near the end of the fight, and-"

"Are you trying to put me down easy as they say?" Tai leaned off the door. "Just tell me you don't like me."

Po slumped on the floor. "I don't know you enough to say that I do or don't like you."

"What...what do you want to know?" Tai spoke quietly leaning back onto the door ready to tell the panda whatever he needed or wanted to know.

Po blinked. "Um...what's your favorite food?"

Line Break.

Tai Lung came to a conclusion that his panda was odd. Most of the questions we either food related or just random like what time of day did he like.

"Tai," Po says ready to ask another question. The leopard made an incoherent sound to notify him that he was listening. "W-would you have done all those things you promised?"

"What things?"

"For my first time, you would let me be dominate." the Dragon Warrior blushed endlessly. "That you would see to my needs whenever I wished."

"Yes." Tai Lung nodded. "It is only right. And if you solely wish to he only dominate in the relationship, I would have agreed."

"Why?"

"To please you." the leopard grin when he heard a little squeak from the panda on the other side. "I would make my mate happy, plus I do not mind being bottom for you."

Po decided to change the subject before it became something sexual. "Who's your favourite out of the furious five?"

"Tigress." Tai answered. He didn't have to think about it.

"Really?" Po would have thought differently. He expected Tai to actually hate Tigress like some cat rivalry or something.

"Yes." Tai shrugs. "She is my sister too so I guess that has something to do with it."

Sister.

Po has momentarily lost his mind. He had blanked out when Tai referred to Tigress as his sister. He was going to question it then realized that Tigress and Tai Lung were _technically_ kin. Shifu was there father...He began to freak out.

He didn't know why it scared him so much but it did. However, Tigress had once answered to Tai Lung bring called her brother...it was yesterday actually.

The Five were out having fun, eating dumplings, and sharing the fun they had when they defeated Tai Lung. When Mantis had said, 'Hey! Tigress time to celebrate your big bros defeat!'

Tigress had smiled, not even mad about it.

Po began to hyperventilate. They called each other siblings….did this mean they were close? Po had liked Tigress way before he had even met Tai Lung, heck, he worshipped her! If he and Tai were to actually…

"The first day I met her was in a prison cell." Tai Lung answers. "I was chained, she was a child looking at me. The poor girl didn't understand why her older brother was locked up, the only thing Shifu had told her was that I was bad. That was the last time Shifu ever came to my cell again only to show me his new prodigy. The next time I had saw her was when we battled."

Hearing Tai's stories of his past made Po feel bad yet grateful that he was raised with Ping who loved and did anything for him.

"Will you speak to her again?"

Tai twitched. "If you want me to."

Po would take that as the best answer possible. He moved on with more questions and Tai Lung began to ask his own.

"You were raised by whom?" Tai asks again not quite getting this right. "A goose?"

Po had to explain about what happened to his family, the new panda village,and his fight against Lord Shin. Tai had known about the journey like all others but he never got into the details that Po knew.

"Wow panda." Tai Lung exasperated. "You have an even worser back story than me."

"Well, yeah, ya know that's how it is sometimes." Po jokes but sadly looked down to the tiled floor.

The leopard smiled, "Are you ever going to come out of this bathroom?"

Suddenly the door clicked and Tai Lung was gently forced off of it. Soon came out a cautious panda with a shy grin on his face. "H-hi."

"Hi." Tai Lung blinked. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around the pandas neck and buried his head deep in his chest. "I'm sorry Po."

All the apologies he had said before were said again. This time more passionate than the last. He and Po shared a kiss which surprised them both.

"Tai," Po pulled away. "I'm sorry for pushing you so hard."

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." Tai Lung kissed the panda on the cheek. "Now that we know so much about each other why don't we…"

"Hnm?"

"What do people call it these days?" Tai scratched his head. "It starts with a D."

"What do they usually do on it?" Po asks trying to help the older leopard.

Tai rubbed his neck, "It's when two people go out and have 'fun' usually somewhere to eat or something."

"Are...are you talking about a date?" Pos eyes widened.

"Yes that's the word!" Tai smiled. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" the leopard's eyes were filled with hope. "I swear nothing indecent!"

Po tried hard not to be caught by Tai's shining eyes but the other made it hard not to be. He gave a small smile, "S-sure Tai."

"I have one question though," Tai muzzled the others nose. "If we go on a date that means we are courting. Does this mean you wish to mate with me? Are we going to put off the fight?"

"I-I guess." Po stuttered. "For now."

"Another question," Tai brushed his lips against the Dragon Warriors. "Does this also mean that I am allowed to sleep in your room?"

"We are courting!" Po blushed amusing the other. "Just courting! No sleeping in the others room!"

"Fine." Tai smiled. "I was just checking."

 **A/N: Uggh I added feelings! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Remember to Review, Fave, or Follow! Lovies~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mating Season**

"Is this what we're going to do? Nothing?!" Tigress stomped her fist against the hard wooden table. "Are we seriously going to sit here and let Tai Lung have his way with Po?! How low have we become?"

"Tigress calm down, it's for the best." Shifu tried to explain. "Please-"

"What is this about my son and Tai Lung?" Ping walked in confusingly staring at the five who froze at his presence. He looked at his lover, Shifu, for an answer. Instead his love looked downward. Avoiding him. Ping got nervous, "Shifu what is this I hear about son?"

"Ping, it's best if you find out later." Shifu still avoided his eyes. The goose turned to the five who all had their heads bowed except for Tigress. "It's nothing."

"Furious Five, Kung Fu warriors, or whatever you wish to be called….May you give Shifu and I some alone time?"

The masters stood and all left the room. Ping walked over to his lover of months and gently gave the red panda a kiss on the cheek.

"Shifu," Ping whispered. "You must tell me what is wrong with my son. Tell me why you bring the five here and for you and them to stay for some days, and why my son hasn't come to stay...Shifu, my love, please."

"I have done something terrible." Shifu bowed his head, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "You will never forgive me."

"Please darling, just tell me." Ping lifted his lovers head to see the tears dripping from his eyes. "What is wrong with my son?"

Shifu cursed himself before looking into the eyes of his lover. He cried out, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Ping!"

"Shifu, what have you done?" Ping says fearing the worst. For all the time he and the red panda been together, Shifu never cried in front of him. It was new seeing his lover this way. "Darling-"

"I do not deserve you." the red panda says as he touches the closes cheek. "I must tell you what happened."

Line Break.

"You did what?" Ping cried. "Why would you? Shifu, how could you do this to me? You have my son away to that monster-"

"I'm sorry." the red panda apologized again. "We aren't able to stop him, he's too powerful now and not even Po can defeat him...it was the only way-"

"He's raping my son!" Ping screamed at him lowly. "He is there now, probably repeatedly taking him and my son crying! Po is probably near dead knowing what that leopard could do! How could you let this happen?!"

Shifu looked downward. "I'm sorry, but the good news is that deal only lasts for a week."

"What?"

"Tai Lung agreed that if he wasn't able to make the panda be his mate, he would leave and never return but…" The master sighed. "Even if Po does survive the rutting Tai Long gives him, he still would be emotionally scarred for the rest of his life."

"So my child has to survive a week of being raped by a big leopard and not becoming a mate? Is that what you're telling me?! How does this make me feel any better?!" Ping was crying harder now. "Po is probably somewhere crying for his family to come save him and here we are hiding like cowards as he deals with the problem."

"I-"

"Don't speak another word to me." Ping told him as he broke down. "How would you feel if I were pawned off?"

The red panda could only watch as his lover cried and mumbled about his better off dead son.

Line Break.

"I can't stay here anymore." Tigress says speaking to Viper. "I can't let Tai do this."

"I speak with Tigress." Monkey stood by her side. "I can't imagine being in Po's place not only is he the strongest of us but the bravest. He must be hurting so much."

"I hope that he is alright." Viper raised her body next to Monkey. "I agree. We must do something."

"But what if they are mated?" Mantis asks the obvious question that hung in the air when they had arrived at Pings shop.

What if Po had given into Tai already? Being mates meant a deep self giving connection that was dependent on another, surrendering your mind and whole to your partner. Had Po done that meant Tai Lung had control of the Dragon Warrior. Technically saying, Tai Lung was a part of the Dragon Warrior. The Five had saw this as a motive for Tai Lung to get what he always wanted. If he couldn't _be_ the Dragon Warrior, he could _have_ the Dragon Warrior.

The Five would not be able to hurt him either, hurting him would be like hurting Po who must have put in all his deep faith into the cold heart of Tai Lung. As mates it was necessary to protect another, so hurt Tai, Po hurts who dared touched him.

"What would we do then?" Crane sounded shaky.

Tigress looked down, unable to answer properly. "We...we just have to deal with the fact...Tai would become another member of the Jade Palace."

"Poor Po." Viper bowed her head.

At that same moment.

"That feels nice…" Po muttered tiredly as Tai Lung deep massaged his back. He had complained early about his back and Tai Lung had offered. He just wished he complained early, Tai Lung's paws were amazing. "Ooh! Right there!"

"Here?" Tai teased pressing deeper into the bundle of nerves on the pandas back. Po tingled and finally calmed down when the leopard release him. "How did that feel?"

"Amazing." Po says dreamingly. "You mind doing my feet?"

"Not at all." Tai says getting on the floor.

Po sat up lazily and noticed just how eager Tai Lung was just to run his feet. "Uh. Tai you don't have to do any of this stuff."

"I want to!" Tai grins taking on of the pandas large feet into his paws. "I like doing these things for you."

Po's mind went numb as Tai went to work. The Dragon Warrior felt so proud to be blessed with such a dexterous courter. The cat spurred seeing his mate in such a peaceful state.

"You like this?" the leopard asks beginning to kiss one of the toe digits. Curse his heat cycle for turning one of the most serene moments with his panda into something naughty. He began to kiss up his lover's leg.

Po mumbled, "Stop trying to seduce me."

"Sorry," Tai pulled away from his lover's legs. "You can't blame me though, Your so delicious."

"Now you're making me hungry." Po sat up. Tai got up as well and wrapped his arm around Po's

The leopard smiled, "Why don't we go on that date?"

"Now?" Po blushed, he had forgotten about the date. He had nothing to wear and he didn't have anything special planned.

Tai grinned, "Yes now! I was thinking about a walk in the park or something more secluded for us. I'll go ready a picnic basket while you get all ready for me."

"Ummh, Tai…" Po scratched behind his head. "Is it okay if we ya know, be alone…"

"O-okay." Tai nodded, a knot was in his throat. It may have sounded good to be alone with the Dragon Warrior but really he knew that Po didn't want to be seen with him in public. "That's fine."

Po sighed. "Thanks Tai."

The leopard felt his heart warm hearing his panda thank him so softly. Yet, the feeling of rejection bubbled in his stomach.

"So," Tai Lung says not looking at his lover as they walked to the kitchen, "Are you going to tell your family that we are courting?"

Po went frigid.

"You were going to tell your father right?" Tai turns to his love. "What we're going to do if we mated? Wouldn't you have told your father?"

"O-of course I would!" The Dragon Warrior stuttered. "I wouldn't just keep you a secret!"

"Then why do you act this way?" Tai wraps his arms around the pandas waist. "You do love me? Don't you?"

"I-I like you a lot." Po looks down at his lover's eyes. "I love the things you do for me, the way you look at me, I love your eyes, Your body…"

"Po-"

"I think I love you Tai." the panda suddenly looks away. "I don't know how deeply you are with me but I do know I'm somewhere between like like and love."

"Well after our date, you'd fall in love with me." Tai sadly smiles. "Then we can mate and hopefully live peacefully. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Tai!" Po grabbed the leopard before he could leave him. "Look I'm sorry. I sound like a jerk and I don't mean to be."

Taking some intuitive, the panda leaned down and placed a kiss on the leopard's mouth. It had started off sweet but something had come across Po and made him stick his tongue inside his lover's mouth.

"Po~" Tai pureed sweetly pulling away. "Maybe we don't have to go on this date…Would you like some of that oral assistance I had talked about earlier? You deserve it."

"No I really don't." Po says shaking his head. "You-"

Po's train of thought was lost as he watched Tai Lung drop to his knees. The leopard purred, "Yes you do."

The cat paws were in either side of his pants. The panda flushed and grabbed his lover paws, "Tai, stop, I'm not ready-"

"If you don't wish to mate, at least let me please you sexually." Tai Lung had said before ripping off the pandas pants. The Dragon Warrior covered himself quickly making the leopard frown. "Po, don't be shy, I'm your courter."

"I-I really don't need this T-Tai." Po nervously stuttered.

Tai gently moved his panda's hands away from the nether regions. When he had done so, he licked his lips. His panda was a big boy. A large boy. Looking up to see Po, the Dragon Warrior seemed shameful.

"You're fully erect." Tai notices gently stroking his lover. "Did the idea of me do this?"

The leopard had a smirk on his face. He slowly took the hardened member into his mouth and began to suck.

"T-Tai!" Po gasped for air. He looked down to see the cat fully entranced with his cock. "Oh god Tai!"

Hearing his name being called out made the leopard pull away to look at the Dragon Warrior, "Yes Po? Is there something else you want?"

Surprised that the panda nodded, Tai listened carefully and curiously. Po had stumbled over his words and some came out as quick rubbish. After five minutes of trying to speak he gave up.

"Po, darling, if you can't say it just do it to me." Tai smiles at him with confidence. As quick as lightning, Tai was no longer on the floor but standing up with his pants down his legs. The Dragon Warrior had pulled him up and ripped his clothing. Tai felt all his senses go numb as saw that He and his lover were naked.

He felt a paw grab his cock making his eyes roll into the back of his head. Po was closer than what they were when first positioned. He felt the big paws stroke him and tease him. There were kisses being planted on his face down to his neck. Oh this felt good.

"You haven't been pleased in a long time." Po whispered into his ear. "I just want to make you feel better and you deserve it not me."

The leopard growled happily as he bucked into his lover's grasp. Opening his eyes, he wrapped his arms round Po's neck and brought him in closer for a kiss.

"Tending to my needs…" Tai chuckled. "You sound like a good mate already."

The leopard had jumped when he felt a sudden intrusion of his backside. He pushed away from his and turned around to see two fat panda digits ready to enter him. He quickly turned to see his panda who was lost in lust have begging eyes.

Tai had to hold back a mew, "You want to finger me?"

Sure he had liked the idea of Po topping before but now? Since they were actually getting somewhere he didn't feel like it was the pandas time to be dominate. He had been Dom for the last times.

"S-sure." Tai agreed unsteadily. He had never been sub, never in his entire life.

One fat digit had entered him, making him freeze up. He had tried to relax but fear seeped in. He felt it move around making him force a moan and give his lover better encouragement.

"I-its tight." Po panted. "And very dry."

"I'm sorry." Tai closed his eyes. He knew the panda didn't know better but that had really hurt him. He couldn't become 'wet' like females and he should have prepared himself for this moment earlier but he didn't suspect to happen so soon. "I'll be better next time."

Sensing that he had said something wrong, Po had kept his mouth shut as he slowly fingered his lover. Tai's walls were squishing his fingers and clamping him down, how in the world was he going to get his cock in there? If they were to...you know.

"Po," Tai Lung panted. "Do you need the lubricants?"

The leopard could feel Po's discomfort as he moved his fingers inside with no real space. His lover merely shook his head and kept going.

They were becoming sweaty, and dropped precum on the kitchen floor. Po had begun kissing down his Tai Lung chiseled stomach, they both ended up on the floor.

"Would you like some of my oral assistance?" Po mocked Tai with a small chuckle.

The leopard didn't have time to speak for he was turned around on his stomach and his ass in air for Po's taking. He suddenly felt to large paws grab either side of his hips and bring him upward.

Curiously seeing what his lover was doing, Tai managed to look over his shoulder in time to see Po ready to lick inside his entrance. A moan escaped his lips as the pandas tongue prepared him. He felt Po's thick, wet tongue slither against his walls making them 'wet'. Looking even more further, Tai could see Po's swollen member throbbing for touch.

Po wasn't going to..?

The leopard gave a sad mew at the idea. Po was so big, The Dragon Warrior, respected, and what was he? Now he didn't feel right at all to mate with the panda. Po was out of his league, yet here the panda is ready to mount him? Pity perhaps?

"T...Tai." Po's breath was drawn out deep huffs.

"Yes Dragon Warrior?" Tai Lung panted looking at his lover. "Should I spread my legs?"

"You…" Po seemed confused now, his lust and passion of mind was lost now. "I-I mean.."

Turn around on his back, now lying under the Dragon Warrior, legs open, and wide. Po, instead of entering the leopard, he only grabbed Tais cock and stroked it till he came. The cat purred and growled feeling himself lose control. As soon as he came, he was lifted up onto the pandas lap.

"Po?"

"Just bounce or ride or whatever?" Po says nervously and not knowing much about sex or it correct vocabulary for situations.

Tai tiredly closed his eyes, without looking, he positioned himself on Po's swollen member. He wrapped his arms around Po neck, dug his head into the pandas shoulder, and began to ride him. Large paws were placed on his hips to keep him in a rhythm.

"Just like that Tai-" Po gasped as his leopard began to bounce on him. "Oh fuck!"

Tai began getting harder and harder. Po's grip on his hips tightened and soon his panda had came. Opening his eyes, Tai looked to see his panda was worn out and near asleep.

"Po." he took his lover's face into his hands. The Dragon Warrior blinked tiredly at the other. Tai spoke softly, "That was really good, I've never felt that way...go to your room and sleep...I'll clean up this mess."

"I...no..I'll...help." The panda began to snore. Tai tapped him gently and the panda woke up dazed, looked at him, then nodded as he tiredly walked back to his room leaving the leopard to clean up their mess.

Tai Lung felt sluggish to as began to mop and scrub the floors. He had imagined the panda to be a more shy lover but after today he knew differently. When Po wanted to do something, Po does it. It had happened before. Now his thoughts were on how and just where did the panda learn to use his tongue like that?

But…

Po had called him too tight and 'dry', it had hurt but he would do anything to please the panda. He'll have to use lubricants daily if he wished to please his lover whenever the panda wanted and his fur had to be softer if Po were going to kiss him all over.

Yet he was still hooked on one thing.

The Dragon Warrior had the chance to take him fully, engulf him with his cock, and pound him till he was full, but Po had stopped and took another direction.

Why?

 **A/N: I know! All these feels make it kinda OOC! And my clever little cat! It is Tigress! Plus mates are lasted for life unless... And guys it's Wuxi Finger Hold not Wushi! My mistake! I hope you liked this chapter! Remember to Review, Fave or Follow! Lovies~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mating Season**

"Tigress, you can't leave!" Monkey shouted grabbing her hand. "If you do, Tai Lung might kill you!"

"I have to do what's right."

"No!" Monkey turned her around. "Ti, none of us want to see you hurt. Po doesn't want to see you hurt because you tried to protect him! There is nothing we can do but wait!"

"You mean we have to sit here and wait while the Dragon Warrior is being hurt? Is that what you just said?!"

"Look," Monkey could see the hurt in her eyes. He had only saw it when she had believed Po had died by the hands of Shin. "We all are in pain for him, but it is not our place. Po is smarter than what you credit him for."

Tigress growled before sitting down indian style. Monkey sighed and sat beside her, "Ti, look, I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault!" She yelled angrily. "It's Shifu's! It's always been his fault!"

"Tigress?"

"He's the one that always makes them!" She snarled. "He thinks that he can make up for them but they will always be there! Just because…"

Tears gathered in her eyes. A memory flooded back to her like thunder.

" _Shifu, who is this little darling?" Tai Lung asks in binds, chained from his face to his feet. He wore a mask that had some sort of muzzle on it._

 _Shifu pushed Tigress in front of him with his staff. The tiger had to be only six...She stared at the leopard in front of her._

" _Master, why is he in chains?" She asks shaking a little as the leopard eyed her. "I know he is bad but why is he treated this way?"_

" _He has not told you what I've done?" Tai Lung asks amused sickly by her innocence. "How vague."_

" _Tigress, this is your brother. His name is Tai Lung." Shifu introduced them. "This will be the first and last time you may see him."_

" _Tigress, that's a very pretty name." Tai Lung smiled at her. She stepped up a few inches to get a better look at him making the leopard grin. "You're a cat just like me."_

" _You're my big brother?" Tigress tried to reach her hand through the metal bars to touch him._

 _Shifu slapped her hand away, "Do not touch him!"_

 _She quickly grabbed her hand and rubbed it in pain. She looked at her master then back to the caged leopard._

" _Don't do that Shifu." Tai Lung growled._

 _Staring at her brother, she saw that he didn't look that old. He might have been a teenager at least? Or a young adult? Maybe eleven years older than her? A little more? He didn't look grown…_

" _Master Shifu says you were great at Kung Fu." She stepped up a little further. She wanted to know her brother, she wanted to know what he knew about Shifu, maybe if they talked they could become friends. She never had a friend… "You were the best! I-I want to be like you!"_

 _Shifu visibly flinched at the child's words. She was now holding onto the bars staring her brother in the eyes with hope and maybe friendship._

 _Tai Lung smiled. "You wish to be just like me?"_

" _Yes!" She nodded. Shifu talked a lot about Tai Lung to Oogway, always remembered good times...She wanted to have that with their father. "I want to be a master just like you!"_

" _Well, you may learn Kung Fu like me, but never be like me, I am a disappointment." Tai Lung stared over her shoulder into the eyes of their father. "Because of that, I am in here and you are by our father's side."_

 _She had not understood what he had meant at first until in her later years…_

" _Tai Lung." Oogway says rubbing his chin. "That leopard...why do you want to know about him?"_

 _Tigress, a young teen, had been wondering about her brother for the longest. Every time his name was spoken, the conversation would have ended just as quick. She wanted to know about him and what he had done. Though, he had not even lived in the house she knew Tai Lung was still her father's favourite._

" _Yes, Master, I want to know about my brother and what he has done to banished." Tigress says bowing as she addressed the master. "Please tell me."_

" _You call him your brother? How sweet." Oogway sighs motioning for the girl to come sit with him underneath the Plum tree. "Let me tell you…"_

 _As he spoke, Tigress suddenly felt vulnerable. With every word she compared them to her brothers. She was only their to be a backup. Shifu had not wanted her but a better Tai Lung. When Oogway was finished he saw the look of hurt on the tigers face._

" _Do not worry young Tigress." the tortoise patted her on her head. "You will not become like him if you keep your heart open and settled."_

 _That had gave her hope, hope that she wouldn't be like her brother. She would be better, she wouldn't disappoint Shifu, she would become the Dragon Warrior._

 _But on the day..._

 _The day Po had taken her place...She saw the look...that look of disappointment on Shifu's face. She was hurt, beyond hurt. He had so much fate in her and now she had failed him just like Tai Lung had done._

 _She had felt her brother's anger build, his rage, his everything, she wanted to destroy something! All that work she had done only to have her dreams crushed?! She was going to carry out his vengeful plans…until at the last moment of it all his words came back to her._

" _Well, you may learn Kung Fu like me but never be like me."_

 _She thought she could take her brother, show Shifu that everything Oogway said was wrong._

 _When she had saw him, they saw something in each other. That hurt that Shifu brought them, that anger he made them have._

 _Tai had smiled on the bridge. His little sister was just like him; another disappointment to their master. Tigress had felt her blood boil as Tai saw her… She had failed her brother as well. She was suppose to be better than him and show him that she wasn't like him. And she couldn't._

"Tigress! Are you okay?!" Monkey asks shaking her a little. "Ti! Tigress!"

The five surrounded her all shocked to see her crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head.

"Tigress, yo, you gonna be okay?" Mantis asks patting her on the back. "Need us to go get Ping and make you some soup?"

Viper slapped the mantis away and stood beside her friend. "Tigress what we're you thinking about?"

"Nothing important." She lied rubbing away the stray tears.

Line Break.

Tigress closed her eyes as she tried to sleep but dreams never came easy to her. When she slept it was usually darkness then she woke up and it was morning. This time she couldn't sleep no matter how often she closed her eyes and blocked out all the noises.

Her thoughts were about earlier. She had cried in front of the five, she thought about Tai Lung, and she had blamed Shifu for everything.

Sourly, she got up and walked outside of Ping's noodleshop to get some fresh air. There she saw Ping sitting at one of his tables with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Mr. Ping...what brings you out here at this time of night?" She asks sitting beside the goose. He had jumped, frightened by her presence, then settled back into his chair.

"Oh, hello master Tigress." Ping gave her another cup of coffee that he had beside him.

She took it generously and took slow sips. Coffee was not something she drank regularly, but right now she needed it.

"My son," Ping sighs. "I can't believe he is in this mess."

"Same here." Tigress took another large sip of her drink.

The goose done the same and drunk down his coffee, "There is one thing I don't get. I know my son, and he would do what is right but why had he not fight with the leopard? My son would not just give up!"

"Maybe he wants the valley safe in case their kung fu got out of hand?" that's what the five had thought for the longest. They too thought as soon as Po and Tai were alone, they would fight. But as hours passed, nothing happened and this was their best reason. "He doesn't want anyone to get into the crossfire."

"Oh…" Ping felt an uneasiness. "I feel like there is more going on…"

Tigress raised a brow.

"Usually my fatherly instincts would kick in when my son is hurting but nothing has happened if you say he's been with Tai for these past few days...I don't have that feeling of danger."

"Feeling of danger?"

"It's a feeling that parents get." Ping smiled. "When you're old like me then you'll know."

"You think Po alone with Tai Lung isn't a danger?"

"I didn't say that!" Ping shook his head. "I am just saying that there's nothing troubling going on at the moment. Shifu knows what I'm talking about...He had felt the 'feeling of danger' when the five and Po had gone to defeat Lord Shen."

"He did?"

"Yes." Ping smiles at her face. "You five are like his children, that is why he came when he felt it."

"But how-"

"You are his child Tigress, he knows."

That had left the tiger speechless. She looked down at her half empty cup of coffee and a small smile formed on her face.

"He talks about you all the time." Ping poured her more into the cup. "He could talk about you for days and your growth into a fine young tiger. He is so proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah." Tigress rolled her eyes.

"I know he has his bad day...like what he has done to my son...but really Tigress he has a heart." Ping poured himself another cup of coffee. "He just tries to do what is right...even if it does not seem right."

"You put too much fate into my father." Tigress mutters.

Ping sipped his coffee, "You put too little."

"I know my father goes to you when he needs to calm down or someone other than himself to talk to…" Tigress looked over to the goose. "The Five and Po believe that there is something going on between you two. Is that true?"

Gently, Ping placed his coffee on the table. "Yes, that is true."

"How?"

"How did it happen?" Ping chuckled at her curious mind. "When Shifu and I started talking it was more about my son and his training then it moved on to us playing chess, him cooking with me, and then something more."

"But-"

"One day, while cooking, Shifu had turned to me." Ping stirs his coffee with some of his feathers. "I would never forget that look. It was look as if he had committed a crime, he had begun telling me that he felt something for me, something he shouldn't. He was a master, a strong and strict one but he couldn't control his feelings."

"Did you feel the same way?" Tigress asks staring at the goose. She would never believe that her father had said such things. "What happened next?"

"Well, for one, yes I did like Shifu." he smiles. "And after his confessions I told him that I wanted him as well but nothing serious."

"What? Don't you like him?"

"It's only for purposes why I want to stay as we are. If we were serious partners, it would be awkward for Po to have his master as a second father and Shifu may go easy on my son because I would be his partner...so nothing serious."

"But-"

"It's nothing to discuss at this time of day." Ping smiles. "Let us go to bed Tigress."

He stood and led the girl to his home. His only thoughts were if Shifu were around listening to him speak. The red panda would surely leave him.

 **A/N: How short! And Yess, the floodgates are open! There's gonna be so much fluff next chapter! And how do you guys feel about the next movie coming out in Jan? Po is getting a fiance!? Another panda?! A secret panda village?! Plus I am a die-hard Tigress/Po too! Remember to Review, Fave or Follow! Lovies~**

 **And I am very fucked in the head, thank you very much :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"You were so good last night." Tai purrs. The Dragon Warrior slept soundlessly in his bed, wrapped around the leopard with a smile on his face. Tai snuggled closer to his lover. "We shall go again and again today."

"Again…." Po muttered. He suddenly opened his eyes, blinked around till he came to focus on the leopard smiling at him. "Tai!"

"Good morning my sweet Panda." Tai kissed the panda on his cheek. "I've lubricated myself and I am ready for today."

Po blinked. Lubricated?

"What?" the panda paused. A red blush seeped his face in a frenzy. "Oh."

"Feel!" Tai happily takes his lovers paws and guides it to his backside. "I am so soft and so wet now! You can do whatever you really want now!"

Po turned beet red as Tai guided one of his digits into the leopards definitely wet hole. It was as soft as he said and warm too.

"T-That feels nice." Po shakingly took a hand away. "I-I have to go make breakfast."

The panda was looking for a distraction to get him away for a couple of seconds. He looked around the room to see that his nightstand had lost its action figures of the five and was replaced with jars of lubricants and tea filled with aphrodisiacs. The smell was so powerful that it almost knocked him down.

"You were such a good dominate." Tai whispers into his panda's ear. "How was I?"

A wave of lust hit the panda in a heartbeat at the smallest thought of Tai Lung yesterday. His leopard was so...amazing. It gave Po chills.

"Your scent is pleasant." Tai Lung took a whiff of his mate. "I'm guessing I fulfilled your wish?"

"More than you know." Po answers dazed. His stomach rumbled loudly, scaring him and Tai.

"I guess breakfast is in order." Tai chuckled leaning away from the panda. "But it would surely be a waste for me to have prepare myself and not your taking."

Po but his lip. He knew Tai was upset but what had happened yesterday was...it was...Po couldn't place the right word but he knew that he should have planned this out. He and Tai Lung weren't even mated yet, yesterday was just a little taste of sex. He and Tai still hadn't gone all the way but…

Suddenly he had a lap full of leopard. Tai smiled rubbing himself against the panda in a slow and alluring manner.

"Your still naked." Tai licked his lips. "From the other day."

Po looked down blushing at himself. "O-Oh"

He and Tai's eyes locked to each other. Po watched Tai as the leopard began to stroke him and shivered at the touch.

"Let me show you how to be an adult panda." Tai growled rising himself up for his ass to be directly above his lovers cock. He was all nice and prepared today, he could make his lover feel good again.

Po said not a word as he saw what was going to happened. Tai came down-Po moaned as his cock was submerged into thick wet walls. He forced his eyes shut when he heard Tai mew from pain.

"Dragon Warrior," Tai hissed trying to get used to the pain. "Please look at me."

Po opened his eyes. Tai was biting his lips and his eyes were squeezed shut, the leopard had seemed to be shaking in pain.

"Are you okay?" Po worriedly asks instinctively rubbing his lovers back. "It's your first time…"

"This is also your first time too, panda." Tai spat angrily. All Po and had to do was stick his humongous cock inside him, and he had to take the pain.

Po had tried to sit up but he had accidentally moved his hips and earned a cry of terror from Tai who still was not used to being a bottom.

"Maybe we need more lube-"

Tai's eyes shot open. "Are you saying I'm not wet enough?"

Po shook his head, "No! No! I just meant maybe more will stop the pain or-"

"Shut it!" the leopard snapped sitting for what seemed like hours on the pandas cock which seemed to grow harder and harder...Tai stared at the panda. "Why are you-"

"You on top of me and…" Po blushed looking away. "Makes me a little horny."

"Horny?" Tai repeats was amused. "I didn't think that was in your vocabulary."

Po was going to answer with a smart reply but before he could do so, his lover began to move about on his cock. He gasped when felt a small bounce.

"We have started mating." Tai says, letting the panda know what was happening and that this would not be a fling. "You have entered me and showed lust to me."

A part of Po wanted to tell Tai Lung to stop and that he wouldn't be used, yet another part of him wanted Tai, that part wanted Tai a lot.

"Please be my mate." Tai says before he begins. "Please, promise me that you will be my mate"

The Dragon Warrior was lost for words. After what seemed like an eternity to Tai, the panda had nodded.

"Tai Lung," Po licked his lips. "I wanna be above you." Suddenly the Dragon Warrior sat up before pushing the other down onto the floor. His breathing was labored and they hadn't even gotten to the hard part. "I'll be gentle."

Tai wanted to make a remark but kept his mouth closed. It was scary being underneath someone as big as Po.

"R-ready, mate?" Po blushed earning a purr from his lover. He took that as a yes and began to thrust in and out.

"Po…" Tai shuddered. "Don't pull all the way out…"

The panda nervously nodded. ' _Oh jeez.'_ Po thought to himself. ' _It's been five seconds and I've already messed up'_

Po took a great deal of time, much to Tai's disappointment, to get a rhythm started. The panda, from what Tai felt, was already near cumming.

"Po." Tai gave the panda a squeeze on the shoulders. "Don't worry, if you need to cum just do it and-"

A kiss silenced the snow leopard. The rhythm began to pick up and soon Tai was moaning all over the place. Po became more rough and tough as Tai melted to his touch. The Dragon Warrior tried as hard as he possibly could without hurting his lover and thrusted deeply into him.

Tai screeched, clawing his panda.

"Rough-!" the leopard gasped when he was flipped over on his stomach. His panda began going deeper and deeper with the new position.

"My mate!" Tai cried out. He felt himself completely let go within the full ten minutes. He held on tightly to the panda as Po had hit a hilt inside of him. "Po-Panda!"

"L-Lotus." Po breathed. "Call me Lotus."

"Lotus?" Tai questions feeling all energy seep through him as Po thrusted further in and out. "Wha-"

"My birth name is Lotus." Po explained not thoroughly but Tai understood well enough to not question his mate.

"Lotus." Tai purrs not feeling quite happy about the name. He had to let it roll of the tongue a few times before he could get used to it. "My Lotus bear."

"Oh Tai." Po and closed his eyes tightly as he felt his climax. "I'm gonna-"

Line break.

"Lotus." Tai mused to himself as he stroked his lover's cheek. The name was beginning to grow on him but he knew the panda as Po and he would always be Po to him. "My mate."

A lull surrounded them inside of the room, it was like the faint playing of a song.

Tai moved around the room, deciding that it would be best to get some exercises. He walked into the kitchen to fix his lovers something for when he woke up.

"Who. Are. You?"

Slowly the leopard turned to be faced with an even gianter panda than the panda that slept in the room down the hall.

The panda narrowed its eyes. "I said who are you?!"

 **A/N: I SAW KFP LAST MONDAY. IT WAS AWESOME. I KNOW ALL!**


End file.
